peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Folk Implosion
The Folk Implosion was an American indie rock/lo-fi band founded in the early 1990s by Lou Barlow (after he had been sacked as bassist for Dinosaur Jr.) and John Davis. It was initially a side-project started by Barlow to explore different territory than that being canvassed with his primary band at the time, Sebadoh. The name is a play on the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion. The band's status was relatively obscure prior to the Larry Clark film Kids, and its soundtrack, most of which contained original compositions by Barlow and Davis. One of the songs from the soundtrack, "Natural One", became a hit single. It peaked at No. 29 on the Billboard Hot 100, No. 4 on the Billboard Modern Rock Charts and No. 20 on the Mainstream Rock Charts. The track peaked at No. 45 in the UK Singles Chart. Though the band attempted to duplicate the success of that song, their subsequent albums and singles were nowhere near as successful as "Natural One". In 1995, the band contributed the song "Indierockinstrumental" to the AIDS benefit album, Red Hot + Bothered, produced by the Red Hot Organization. In 1996, the band covered the song "I'm Just a Bill" from Schoolhouse Rock! for the tribute album Schoolhouse Rock! Rocks as "Deluxx Folk Implosion". After Davis left the band in 2000, Barlow recruited Russ Pollard and Imaad Wasif from the band Alaska! to record The New Folk Implosion. In 2002, the band appeared as the backing musicians for the main character played by Alessandro Nivola in the film, Laurel Canyon. The band has not been active since 2004.... (Read more) Links to Peel Peel's championship of Barlow's other projects led him naturally to feature tracks from the Folk Implosion, although he tended to avoid the more widely known ones (a sole play from the Kids soundtrack was not of the single). He noted on the first play listed below that Barlow turned out more records than another prolific ensemble, Man Or Astro-Man?, and on 13 April 1996 (BFBS) compared his voice to Donovan's. Unlike Sebadoh, the band never featured in the Festive Fifty (the audience routinely shunning Peel's incursions into lo-fi territory) but recorded one session in 1997 which featured Checking In, a track JP played fairly regularly from the LP Dare To Be Surprised. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *One session, no known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1997-04-06. First broadcast: 22 May 1997. Repeated: 17 June 1997 *That's The Trick / Blossom / Checking In / Barricade Other Shows Played *20 August 1994: 'Spiderweb-Butterfly (CD-Take A Look Inside......)' (Communion Label) *20 August 1994 (BFBS): 'Better Than Allrite (LP-Take A Look Inside)' (Communion Label) *03 September 1994 (BFBS): 'Spiderweb-Butterfly (LP-Take A Look Inside...) Communion Label) *13 April 1996 (BFBS): 'Nothing's Gonna Stop (OST CD-Kids)' (London) *23 April 1996 (Radio Mafia): ' Palm of My Hand (7)' (Communion Label) *27 April 1996: 'Palm Of My Hand (7") (Communion Label) *27 April 1996 (BFBS): 'Palm Of My Hand (7") (Communion Label) *01 April 1997: ‘Insinuation (7")' (Communion Label) *23 April 1997: 'Checking In (LP-Dare To Be Surprised)' (Communion Label) *01 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Checking In (LP-Dare To Be Surprised)' (Communion Label) *05 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Checking In (LP-Dare To Be Surprised)' (Communion Label) *07 November 1999 (BFBS): 'One Part Lullaby (CD-One Part Lullaby)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *18 November 1999 (Radio Eins): 'My Ritual' *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Fuse (LP-The New Folk Implosion)' (Domino) External Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Discogs Category:Artists